narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taihigō
Taihigō Rinpō (りんぽう たいひごう, Rinpō Taihigō) is a the current of the Hatsuiboshi province situated within the Land of Three Seasons. Once a prominent member of Iwagakure’s Explosion Corps during his early teens, Taihigō was offered a position within the Land of Three Seasons as a or . With his industrious aptitude and abnormal talents in diversionary strategies, Taihigō’s efforts were lauded by his superiors and was eventually promoted to gokenin. Background Dreariness of Thought Professional Peculiarity Faculty of Willing Compromise Personality Ever since his formative years, Taihigō has always been a well-mannered and respectful to those within his presence. Throughout the Rinpō Clan, Taihigō was known as a man of matchless modesty and refinement. He gives off an assurance of good-nature that forestalls hostility. Due to his humble upbringings, Taihigō is noticeably empathetic to those less fortunate than him. A man a of utter charisma and radiance, whose solemn words ripple across his intended audience with infallible confidence. Since he speaks with ardent words of admiration, this leaves those whom interact with Taihigō often entranced and beguiled with various emotions as they experience uncanny familiarity. Whether those emotions are pleasant or hostile, Taihigō is able to easily discern and see through their intentions. Not only is this trait formidable in his social life, it becomes more evident in combat. As a shinobi that has been at the fore of several remarkable battles, Taihigō possesses a remarkable talent for instantly reading the battlefield and is often ireful if a single error appears as he believes he is incapable of being incorrect under stressful situations. Enigmatical bouts of silence are a key indicator of Taihigō's critical decision making skills. Aside from this tinge of arrogance, Taihigō is affably accommodating to anyone he meets and appears to have a genuine yet seemingly artificial suavity to him. Although he displays a calculated blend of befitting honor and besotted fanaticism for the value of a warrior, Taihigō becomes quite peculiar when inebriated. Under the influence of alcohol, he gives in to bacchanalian desires as his "purpose" or basic principles are bedraggled. He becomes a nonconformist and often sets off on a calamitous course while engaging in needless conflicts and this is only with a single glass of alcohol. His chivalrous spirit still remains but an odd combination of cloistered virtues obstreperous behavior makes him difficult to approach. Needless to say, Taihigō's drinking habits have been eclipsed by his coaxing eloquences in hopes that people will notably forget his ways. Taihigō is his own parlance, states that his habit has a contaminating influence on his personality but he has kept his habit under control. When in a more serious demeanor, Taihigō possesses a fearless integrity and a fiery indignation to anyone that attempts to harm those he cares for. He sports a black-and-white view of the world be becomes justly uncompromising. He focuses more on the underlying principles as to what constitutes as shinobi. He oddly becomes secretive and exclusionary, excessively so, identifying his difficulty in expressing emotion when it comes to battle as he is perhaps overwhelmed with fumbling discontent. Even then, he does not become self-righteous in his actions and feels deep remorse for any deaths he may have caused and honors those he defeats in battle with a proper ceremony. In the end, Taihigō prefers not to participate in unnecessary fighting and will often end most of his fights as quickly as possible with a particularly careless resolve. With his incontestable presence, the forethought of Taihigō has always been transcending and ascending through the ranks. Quickly moving through genin, chūnin and jōnin, Taihigō was often viewed as a rather conceited individual which is quite the contrary. This because he honorably places duty and completion above all else and is steadfast against adversity. Even when faced with overwhelming odds, Taihigō is passionate in his craft and exemplifies a true warrior's spirit. Taihigō is a taciturn and composed individual who is thoroughly concerned with fulfilling his missions. A capable and perceptive individual of his profession, he is willing to follow any of his shugodai's orders. This pragmatic behavior has granted Taihigō a myriad of troops who display unquestioning devotion to his endeavors and even then, his ego has never inflated. As a natural born leader, he often places the well-being of his troops before his own and will swiftly come to their aid. Though according to his kage, Taihigō beliefs are in stark contrast to his own and that Taihigō's politeness is dated. Even with disagreements, Taihigō is one not to hold grudges. He believes in order for a land to fully prosper, the inhabitants must not dwell on past transgressions. Appearance Abilities Taihigō's prodigious talents in the art of war are undeniably incontestable, even in the Rinpō Clan, his skill is known to be outmatched and is exceptionally tactical. During his entrance into the academy, his instructors' marveled at the seemingly fathomless potential he displayed and exhibited a brilliance in each shinobi lesson, most notably bukijutsu and ninjutsu. As a young virtuoso of the shinobi arts, once he graduated from the academy, Taihigō was placed in a unique class of and was placed under the direct guidance of the village by the recommendation of the respective village's council and its kage. The gokenin that trained Taihigo one of the daimyō of Land of Three Seasons, Shioisemikoto. Under the gokenin's supervision, Taihigō rose through the shinobi ranks at a trailblazing pace and joined the a as a testament to his learning capabilities coupled with his intuitive aptitude. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Explosion Release Implosion Release Bukijutsu Intelligence Quotes Trivia References Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Male